The Best (and The Worst) date ever
by DanZThelittleWriter
Summary: Hinata is going out for a date with Naruto. But thinks don't go well when someone needs to use the bathroom. NaruHina. Omorashi.


" _BEEP-BEEP. BEEP-BEEP. BEEP-BEEP"_

The sound of Hinata's phone awakes her up.

 _"Oh, No. Naruto will be here in minutes"_ was the first sentence that came out of her mouths.

Well she will have a date with Naruto for the first time in her life, of course after that whole Toneri and his dropping-the-moon-to-the-earth issues have been solved and they had a lot of free time. But Hinata accidentally took a nap until she wake up at 2:57 PM, Naruto will come at around 3:00 PM

She quickly changed her clothes and then rushed to the front door and locked them out.

"Phew, I'm lucky Naruto is late aga-"

"SURPRISE!!!"

"What, Daf-" Hinata quickly bit her lip before she sworn anything "How did you. I-i didn't hear any engine noise"

"Looks like this time you are the late one, Hinata" Naruto giggled a bit. "EV mode, my car is a hybrid, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Umm, Can we leave now"

"Sure"

Naruto and Hinata walked into Naruto's car, and then he opened the door for Hinata before he went inside the car, lovely isn't it. Naruto's car is actually not a regular hybrid car, more like an exotic sports car than an economy car.

Hinata sat comfortably in the passenger seat while Naruto started the engine (actually the electric motor) and started to drive,

Well Hinata got one problem. She didn't use the bathroom before she left and now she needs to use it, quite badly. the last time she went is like 5 or maybe 6 hours ago, and she drunk a lot of water because it is very, very hot outside

The trip to the restaurant is supposed to be around an hour or so. An hour isn't a big deal for Hinata, but her urge gone worse by every minute, Her body starts to demand relief, But she wouldn't tell anyone about it, especially in front of her boyfriend because She didn't want to ruin her first date.

But her bladder didn't care about her date, she started to cross her legs and shifted a little bit as quietly as possible. But despite her best efforts, Naruto recognized that his girlfriend was a little uncomfortable. Naruto had somewhat a very sharp hearing senses, besides, his car is also very quiet on Fully electric mode

"Hinata. You're okay?"

"I'm fine Naruto, why did you asked"

"Because you seemed to be quite uncomfortable"

"I'm just excited about our date. That's it"

"Well, okay then. Well, Just so you know, if you need something we can..."

"I said I'm _fine_ , Naruto"

Naruto seemed to believe her words along with her fake smile, he selected the gear back in drive and started to creep slowly alongside with some other drivers in the traffic jam.

With these traffic jams the 1 hour estimated time is a complete B.S. but he didn't gave up, he fumbled a while with his car's GPS and then found an alternative route. Then he turned left and went into the alternative route, this route is longer but not as crowded as the city streets, it's also much more fun to drive here than in the city, there is some ups, downs, some curves and turns along the way, the best part is that there is no speed limit on this route. Naruto pressed the accelerator harder, going up to 70 Miles per hour while devouring those turns in a leisure fast-driving style.

Naruto suddenly stomped the brakes when he saw a baby fox crossing the road, the carbon-ceramic brakes could stop the car quickly, but the seat belts pressed against Hinata's stomachs, worsening the urge as she groaned in pain

"Sorry... You're okay?"

"I'm alright"

"You need to use the bathroom, don't you?"

 _"H-How did he know that? "_ Hinata mentally slapped herself

"Well, yeah a little bit"

"Really?, I think you have been quite _desperate_ "

"I'm not a child, Naruto. I still could hold it for hours" Said Hinata confidently, though her bladder said the opposite

"Well, it's not healthy for holding that long, I will find a bathroom or something"

"I can wait"

"Until when?"

"Until we arrive at the restaurant"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can _wait_ "

Naruto just sighed and then pressed the accelerator even harder, he worried about his girlfriend, of course. A few minutes later, they arrived in a highway.

"Hinata, do you want to use the bathroom before we enter this highway, cause' that there is not many rest stops or gas stations in this highway"

"Hmmm, I think I could make it"

"Well, up to you then"

Naruto stomped the accelerator, going 0-60 in around 2,9 seconds while making a burnout, Hinata is really scared

Naruto seemed to didn't care about the 65 Mph speed limit, He just accelerate faster and faster.

Hinata is really desperate now, her desperation finally overcomes her pride.

"Um, Naruto?"

"What?"

"Is there any place we could stop, it's... Ah... Urgent"

"Oh, why did you just say that earlier? We just passed a gas station 5 minutes ago"

"Is there any other place we could stop, because it's very bad now, and I don't think I could make it to the restaurant"

Naruto fumbled a while with his GPS and then he made a statement

"Hmmm, Unfortunately there is no other gas stations in this highway"

Hinata groaned a bit, she really need to go now.

"P-please do something"

"Just hold it, I'm sure that there is a gas station or something when we exit the highway"

Naruto pressed the accelerator much harder than before, increasing speed from 70. 80. 90. Until he didn't realize that he had reached 125 Mph, But he suddenly stomped the brakes again when he saw a police patrol car.

The seat belts do their job perfectly, but it pressed on Hinata's bladder even more, She let out a groan of pain

After the police is gone, Naruto stomped the accelerator again, this time is full power.

The way Naruto drives made Hinata wondering _"How did he even get his driving license"_

The speedometer reads 165 Miles per hour and still increasing quickly,

"How many Horsepower that this car have!?"

"A _thousand_ and five hundred, Horsepower"

1500 Horsepower for a hybrid car like this is basically insane,

Naruto slowed down a bit, he is very thirsty, he took out a few one liter sized-bottle of water from a plastic bag,

"Listen, I know you wouldn't like this, but you seem to get quite dehydrated, here drink some water, just a few sips,"

Hinata accepted Naruto's offer, she is quite thirsty. She drank a few sips, while Naruto just drank them all at once, he haven't drink anything on the trip, he usually drink a lot of water every day.

Finally they reached the exit tollbooth, and then they have reached the northern part of Hidden Leaf Village, which is their destination. But Naruto took another way, first of all, they have to find a bathroom.

But when they are on their way, they are blocked by an exotic car exhibition. Ferraris, Lamborghinis, Paganis, and Bugattis all over the streets, they decided to take another route, everything was fine until somebody shouted **_"Hey look, There is a Koenigsegg Regera"_**

In a matter of seconds, Naruto's car was surrounded by paparazzis and car enthusiasts. Naruto honked the horn a few times, but they didn't want to leave. Naruto suddenly aware that he already drink more than a liter of water, now he needs to use the bathroom too, he forgot that he had a fast metabolism and that 1 liter worth of liquid will reach his bladder in a matter of one or two hours

Meanwhile Hinata is struggling not to wet herself in front of her boyfriend, especially in a car that costs two million bucks. Naruto stomped the accelerator and the brakes at the same time, doing some burnouts that is used to make a makeshift smokescreen, The people outside of his car were shouting, it's a rare occurrence of a car that is so expensive doing some burnouts. After there is a lot of smoke, Naruto let go of the brakes, accelerating so fast that he almost crashed into a Hennessey Venom GT.

After escaping from the paparazzi, he went straight to a gas station. Naruto got a mild to moderate urge, Hinata is very fidgety. But when they arrived there, the bathrooms were out of order, Naruto went back into the car and fumbled again with his GPS while fidgeting a bit. Well there are no Gas stations around here, but the restaurant is just 15 minutes away from there. Naruto obviously could still hold it until he arrived there, but he wasn't sure about Hinata.

Hinata went back into the car, she didn't want to took another walk because it really worsen her urge.

"N-Naruto, p-please drive fast, I-i don't know if I could hold it any longer"

Naruto responded by firing up the engine right away and stomped the accelerator. The rear tires spun uncontrollably as it struggling to find grip but after a few seconds, the wheelspin stopped and the car rockets forward with 1500 Horsepower and 2000 Newton Meters of torque

The acceleration is very quick, Naruto didn't even mind to break some rules, he violates red light, exceeding the speed limit, and doing some drifts, but at a turn Naruto drifted his car too hard and it spun out of control and crashed into a Ferrari near a traffic light

A big dent is visible on the rear bumper of the Ferrari, as well as his front bumper. The driver of the Ferrari got out of his car, it seems that he is angry, Naruto also got out of his car whilst trying as hard as possible to not squirm. But Naruto recognized the driver of the Ferrari he is Sasuke

"Naruto! what the heck are you doing, look at this, there is a _one big dent_ here, do you know how much this car costs, huh? It's a _Ferrari_ , fool, And not a regular Ferrari. It's a _LaFerrari._ Even the bumper costs as much as your ca-. W-what?" Sasuke suddenly stopped yelling at Naruto when he saw Naruto's car. A Koenigsegg Regera.

"W-where is your Honda Civic Type R?"

"Still in my Garage. Sorry about that, Sasuke. I will give a compensation later"

"Just one question, Naruto. Why did you drive recklessly? "

"Um- Because... Long Pause" said Naruto while shifting from one foot to another. That's pretty much self-explanatory to Sasuke

"Oh, I see. You need to use the bathroom don't you? "

"Badly... Well not only me to be exact. But also Hinata she also.. "

"Phew, What a relief"

Suddenly they are interrupted by Hinata, with a relieved look and a smile on her face. "Um Naruto, There is a bathroom on that shop, I just used it"

"Oh, really? Great, I'll be right back" Naruto started to run into the shop.

"But, unfortunately, there are only Women's Room, the Men's room is out of order"

Naruto stopped on his tracks. "What!?"

Sasuke laughed at Naruto "Bwahahahahaha. Looks like you gonna wet yourself hahaha"

"Honey, Why did you take so long" Sakura suddenly appeared from Sasuke's Ferrari. She stared at Naruto's (damaged) Koenigsegg Regera for a while and then she said

"That's a sweet ride Naruto. Too bad you abused it."

Naruto just gave a face-palm. And then he get back into his car and restarted the engine. He creeps slowly into Sasuke and said "I will gave that compensation later, I gotta go" Hinata entered Naruto's car and then Naruto floored the accelerator, again. Leaving Sasuke and Sakura with a puff of creamy white smoke.

Well the position is inverted, Hinata just relieved herself while Naruto needs to use the bathroom very badly. Hinata secretly also has a kink, seeing Naruto desperate like that is a something enjoyable for herself. She lied about that out of order bathroom, and she wanted to delay Naruto's relief as long as possible

"Hey. Slow down Naruto, I don't want you to rear-end another car"

Naruto agreed, he slow down a bit. He saw his now-empty water bottle near the dashboard, which is just so tempting. In a condition like this he usually just go in a bottle or something. But when Hinata is just next to him. **NO.**

On a traffic light, Naruto stopped his car. Hinata picked up a bottle of water from her purse and drink it slowly. Naruto jumped up and down seeing Hinata like that "Gotta stay hydrated, right?" said Hinata with a little smirk

"H-hinata S-stop"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about"

"Why?"

"Isn't that so obvious! I have to go to the bathroom, and you make me feel worse"

"Sorry" _"Ah this is the best date ever_ "

Hinata thinks that Naruto is just absolutely adorable when he is desperate for a bathroom. While Naruto didn't know about Hinata's kink,

Finally the light turns green, Naruto stomped the accelerator right away, scaring the heck out of Hinata. He didn't know that Sasuke and Sakura were following him from behind.

The GPS said that they almost reached the restaurant, Naruto already imagined about that feeling of relief and pleasure when he could finally let it go. What Hinata thinks is just basically the opposite, she would not let Naruto reach the bathroom.

A few minutes later they arrived at the restaurant, Naruto slowly get out of his car, only to find a " ** _CLOSED_** " sign in front it.

"NOOOOOOOOO"

"YESSSSSSSSS"

Naruto went back to his car, he didn't know if he could hold it any longer. He fumbled with the GPS again and found a gas station just 5 minutes from the restaurant.

"Yes there's a gas station 5 minutes from here"

"Really? I think you just gonna wet yourself in this car"

"If I can't make it in 5 minutes then I will make it in 2 minutes"

"Uh-oh, Not agai-"

Naruto stomped the accelerator once again. Spinning the rear wheels, but it seems that Naruto had spun his rear tires too much. When the car reaches 60 Mph, the rear left tire blew because of the wear and tear.

"Aaawwww. Shoooooooot..."

"Looks like you gonna make it in 15 minutes, huh?"

"Need a ride, Naruto?"

A VW Golf R suddenly appeared, and the driver is Konohamaru.

"What happened with your car?"

"The tire blew up"

"Do you have a spare tire?"

"No,"

"Hmmm. Maybe I could take you to a store to buy some tires"

"N-no-no-no-no-no, don't do that. Could you just took me to a gas station, right here Showing his GPS"

"Why?, did they sold tires there?"

"No not that"

"Then why?"

"I thought it's already pretty obvious" said Naruto while shifting from one foot to another

"Oh, I see. Get in."

Naruto and Hinata went inside Konohamaru's car, and Konohamaru started to drive

5 minutes later, they have arrived in the gas station.

"Thanks, Konohamaru."

"No problem"

 _"Pathetic"_ (Konohamaru's thought)

Konohamaru drives away

Naruto approaches the bathroom slowly, a little faster and then he will lose control. When he is just in front of the Door. Hinata hugged Naruto from behind

"Ah, Finally a bath-. W-WHAT THE. HINATA STOP, DONT DO THIS"

Hinata didn't listen, she pressed on Naruto's lower abdomen even harder

" **HINATA, STOP RIGHT NOW. I-IM GONNA WET MYSELF. STOP!!"**

It's too late, Naruto started going, he struggled and break loose from Hinata's hug and then run straight to the bathroom then into an urinal and started to relieve himself properly there. "Aaah." Naruto let out a sigh of relief, it felt so good.

It took 3 minutes to completely empty his bladder. He let out another sigh as he fixes his trousers. Even though he made it into the bathroom, his trousers was soaked and drenched all because of Hinata. When he got out of the bathroom, Hinata looked at Naruto's face, some kind of a mix between relief, embarrassment and anger.

The Worst part is because his car tire blew up, he have to go to a car workshop to buy a set of tires. With soaked trousers, just imagine how embarrassing it will be.

Hinata? Well she asked Naruto an apologize, but he might need some time to forgive Hinata. Since both of them didn't share a kink

Sasuke and Sakura were actually watching all that happened, and they were mortified

 ** _THE END_**

Well no one had reviewed my story before, so please review it

Review makes writers happy. Cheers


End file.
